Absolute
by Sk8erGur1
Summary: Clark and Lois. An Affair to Remember.
1. Prologue: Morning After

A night unlike any other.

His eyes peered open as rays from the beginning of the sunrise grazed across his eyelids. His hands swept the light and he cupped his face into his palms.

For a moment he lied there gathering all the thoughts he could.

What had happened to him?

He tentatively dragged his hands from his face, down to his mouth, and began searching the decorative ceiling above. Whirls and swirls of eggshell and soft green paint set him into an almost instant trance.

His eyes shut suddenly and he shook his head.

"Ow."

His headache hit like a dart to a board.

Clark slowly rose from where in lay. He rubbed his forehead as if it would help the headache go away. He was in an uncomfortable spot alongside an unfamiliar place. Positioned on a hard, wooden floor, he looked over to his left, then his right, then behind, glancing at a clock that digitalized '5:53' am.

A sigh was taken in as he stood to his feet. He looked down and realized he wasn't in a place he'd been familiar with. Thoughts of query raced through his head as he searched the room in question of what had gone on the night before.

Her gaze was set upon his every action.

Abruptly, she position upward in bed.

"Clark?"

A familiar voice rang through his ear and out the other. Her voice laced with discomfort and uncertainty. He dashed backwards into the wall when his gaze met her own. Looking into her brought back the night in sequences.

Dancing under the soft moonlight with Lana. His mother wishing him the best of luck. Dinner at the Talon.

His breathing was suddenly rapid and his attention couldn't focus from her.

His head shook in disbelief as he looked to her to figure out what happened. A series of images flashed his mind.

Passionate kissing. Backs being clawed into. Soft moans and name calls.

His eyes then raced to the floor, moving fanatically, as if the answers were all written throughout. _What the hell had happened?_

Nothing was there.

No explanation.

Not anything, just the slicked hard wood floor that he's been laying on just moments ago. 

"What happened?"

She looked down at herself and saw she was naked. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, pulling the covers up to shield her unclothed body.

Clark looked down at himself to reveal he was stark naked, his cheeks rising in the same manner. He retrieved a pillow to hide himself.

His eyes then meet with hers, filled with the question he'd asked before.

"I-I don't know."

Her stare snapped to her arms which were tightly holding the covers onto herself. She looked into them to find the answers that sat between them.

She remembered being in Clark's Loft and pieces of conversation that was shared between them. Chasing Shelby around the farm. That was it.

Nothing she could conjure up why the both of them were naked; in her bedroom.

Clark noticed her trance and grew worried.

He cautiously walked over toward the bed and sat a good distance away from her. Staring at her for a moment he realized that she was just as confused as he.

Almost naturally, one of his hands rose to her shoulder.

Again he began to search around them trying to gather as much thought possible. Soon after, his eyes began to fixate on something just below his feet.

It was slightly hidden under the cover.

He knelt down to remove the cover from it. His eyes glowed like an iridescent bulb at the sight of it. Slowly he went to pick it up then back into the spot he sat all the while falling bottom first onto the floor.

He looked over to her when her eyes snapped to his finding. She sunk onto the floor, next to him. The covers still hiding her mortified, exposed body; eye's still searching hysterically.

For moments they sat, bright eyed, confused and a little distraught, at the key that held the answer to all their questions.

A condom wrapper.

Clark held it between them both. They stare at it as their minds began to recollect the night's work.

Clark's head turned to her direction. She was still in a daydream. He gave a hard gulp and began to speak.

"Lois?" his voice said meekly. "What happened?"

Her head shook in denial.

Moments of passion, angst, and regret speed throughout them both.

Suddenly, something hit Clark like high winds in a desert storm. An unfamiliar taste to his mouth.

Sour sweet. Bitter. Aftertaste.

His hand moved to his mouth as he began to wipe the tang away. She could still be tasted long after.

And there he sat in knowing.


	2. Two Years Later

_Two years later…_

"Are we set on placemats?"

Throughout the hall Clark sped, like a freight train, from table to table rearranging every table setting that had acquired his disapproval. He used his hands to smooth tablecloths that showed slight bulges. He aligned candles properly and wiped already dust free glasses.

His heart was dancing all over his body; his mind swam in a pool of anxiety.

"Yeah. I guess so." Chloe's shrug of shoulders guaranteed him. She contentedly sat at one of the tables, feet nestled up, with a list sitting afront of her. She was checking off everything that they'd already gotten that was needed to complete the upcoming evening.

Clark stopped at a table and furrowed his brows at the sight of an unappealingly placed table setting.

"This is all wrong."

Quickly, his hands reached to retrieve each piece and he struggled to juggle all the items in his arms.

Her eyes peered up toward her fast paced friend, who looked like he could use a hand, then back at the papers lying before her.

"Hey, Clark I have an idea. Why don't you calm down?"

Suddenly, he halted, then dropped all the contents back onto the table. His hand covered his mouth while he noted the bigger mess he'd just created. His eyes darted over to Chloe as her eyes looked up at his.

She motioned for him to have a seat and he fast walked over toward the table in which she was seated. His bottom then crashed into a seat just across from her, causing his chair to skid across the floor a bit. An exaggerated breath of air varied with a groan, escaped his mouth as he rested his head onto the table.

"This night just has to be perfect, Chloe." He said. "I'm sorry."

An amused nature shone as she curled her lips sidewards and shook her head, mildly.

"Have I told you that's everything's going to be fine?"

Popping his head up slightly, his face grew a frown. Sarcastic Chloe didn't sit well with him at this time. Again, he sighed, then banged his head back onto the table.

Minor annoyance united with his frustration and nervousness. "I'm taking back that apology."

She breathed a laugh.

"Aww, look at you all paranoid. I haven't seen you this way since the day we started to plan this thing." She reminded him.

Clark the sat up and slouched in his chair. "I just want this day to be-"

Chloe leaned in toward him. "Perfect, right?"

It had seemed as though Clark had been reminding her of that everyday for the past two months. Today couldn't have come soon enough. The Wedding Anniversary Party for his parents. Twenty five years of Jonathan and Martha Kent.

She slid the papers that were in front of her toward him. Then she leaned back into her seat. Clark then leaned and examined them. His aura shone a little brighter at what he saw.

"Everything's done?"

"Yep." She answered casually.

Clark almost jumped up to his feet. "Everything's perfect?"

Glancing past him toward the messed table, her brows raised. "Well, except for that table."

His hand went into to grasp hers, lightheartedly. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Do you know how much you owe me?" She challenged. "Seriously."

Clark then stood as his arms embraced her. All the gratitude and appreciation he'd had for her was put into that hug. Somehow she'd managed to be as supportive of him as possible. She'd been his right arm in every occurrence.

After Chloe admitted to knowing his secret, their relationship changed for the better. No one was as close to him as she. From that point on he knew he could trust her with anything.

For a moment, they stay with their arms wrapped tightly around the other. Clark was first to pull away. He looked into her eyes momentarily then past her when Lana's entrance caught his stare. Immediately he smiled.

"Lana."

Chloe then turned around to meet her.

"Well, if it isn't the-bride-to-be, Mrs. Lana Kent."

Both Chloe and Lana walked to meet each other halfway. Their faces light with smiles at the sound of Chloe deeming her 'Mrs. Kent'. They embraced in a firm hug before starting to share a series of girlish chatter.

"I still can't believe you two are getting married." Chloe said.

Clark began to stare shyly at her. Her fingers began to ballet around each other. His hips rocked from side to side as his hands crept into his pockets. Both faces looking as if they had hangers for mouths.

Lana head slumped, bashful-like. "Well, we still have to announce it to everyone, Chloe."

"Yeah." Clark agreed. "We still have to tell everyone."

Chloe was standing in the middle of them both looking as if she was amused. After a while, she reached for Clark's hand then reached for Lana's, and placed them both into the others.

"Hey, how about you two go home and get ready for tonight, and I'll finish up here."

Clark gaze snapped to her.

"Chloe, you don't have to do that." He assured her. "You've done enough already."

Chloe disagreed. She was delighted to contribute to the happiness of her friends.

"No, you go ahead." She insisted. "There's not much left to do but make sure there's nothing left to do."

They both exchanged goodbyes with Chloe, and headed for the door.

When they entered their apartment above the Talon, Clark immediately dropped his keys. He reached for Lana and took her in for a passion filled kiss. With his hands he cupped under her thighs and lifted her in which she immediately draped her legs around him.

"I love you so much."

The heat of his words spoke volumes to her clit. Tingles and throbs of passions twirled all over her body.

"I love you, too."

Her voice was hollow. His lips swept across her face and neck; sending her senses to a quiver.

A rude knock was heard from the door.

Clark, suddenly, pulled from her. His eyes looked as if to tell her to ignore it and he went back to suckling at her neck.

Again a knock.

"Clark." She laughed. "It might be important."

Clark sighed frustrated onto her neck then looked up to meet her eyes. His stare told her that he was disappointed. She kissed him then nodded her head toward the door for him to answer. With her still wrapped onto him, he struggled to walk to the door. They both laughed at the feel of him squatting. He then swung her up; he now holding her whole body.

After a moment, he'd reached his destination. Under her legs, he tried to reach the knob but couldn't. Lana's hand reached and swung it open.

"Lois!" Lana exclaimed.

"Lana." Lois replied.

Immediately, Clark and Lois caught each other's eye. Both wide eyed, fear filled, and flabbergasted.

Every single memory of 'that night' played ping pong between them.

"Clark." Lois greeted, empty-like.

He was at a lost for words. The sight of her mixed with the memories that he'd tried to forget rendered him dumbfounded.

Every thought.

Every temptation within him fell dead.

A thud was heard as Lana suddenly was dropped from his arms onto the hard wood floor.


End file.
